Maudite saint valentin
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: La fête des amoureux? quelle blague, la seule personne que j'aime n'a jamais répondu à mes sentients... Masque de mort, arrete d'accuser Milo ça ne sert à rien.... POV aphrodite slash yaoi


**Nom de la fanfiction :**

Maudite st valentin

**Chapitre :**

One shot

**Disclamer :**  
Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient.

**Série :**  
St seiya

**Genre :**  
Drama

**Notes de l'auteur :**  
Que de Drama que de drama. On m'avait demandé d'écrire des histoires plus joyeuses bah c'est pas pour tout de suite mes cocos. Néanmoins une fin heureuse.  
Fanfic écrite vite fait .

**Maudite St Valentin**

Cette année encore je sais que je n'aurai personne à fêter. J'en ai assez de voir chaque année mon cadeau être refusé. En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est un jour parvenu à son réel destinataire. Chaque année, l'homme que j'aime part se réfugier loin du sanctuaire, et chaque année je confie à son meilleur ami le soin de lui remettre un présent lorsqu'il va le rejoindre le 14 février. Chaque année cet ami reviens en me disant que mon aimé n'en veut pas, et chaque année je récupère mon cadeau et je le jette à la poubelle avant d'aller m'écrouler sur mon lit, en pleurant. J'en ai assez.

Masque de mort m'a souvent dit que Milo était capable de ne pas avoir donné ce que je lui ai confié à Camus, car il veut être le seul à avoir une chance avec lui. Mais comment ferais-je pour faire parvenir au chevalier des glaces l'expression de mes sentiments s'il part chaque année s'exiler en Sibérie une semaine avant la quinzaine du second mois ?

Comme chaque année Masque de mort viens me voir plus souvent un peu avant la saint valentin, il me regarde préparer mon chocolat, il me regarde cuisiner en laissant entendre subtilement qu'il aimerait que tout ça lui soit destiné. Comme chaque année à cette période, il se fait plus doux et plus gentil qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais cette année non plus, il n'aura rien. Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui habite mon cœur, et parce que cette année je ne cuisinerai rien pour personne.

J'entends des coups frappés à la porte. Je quitte la cuisine sans prendre la peine d'enlever mon tablier et je marche vers l'entrée de mon temple, les yeux fixant le bout de mes chaussons, ceux avec les oreilles de lapins bleus. J'ouvre la porte et je lève les yeux vers mon visiteur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit Masque de mort, ou même Shura, mais la personne à qui je viens d'ouvrir ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes amis.

- « Bonjour Aphrodite, je pars pour la Sibérie, c'est demain le 14 février, tu n'as pas oublié ? Je suis venu chercher ton cadeau pour Camus vu que tu n'es pas venu me le donner. » Il m'examine une seconde puis il continue « ou bien peut être tu n'as pas terminé, je veux bien retarder mon départ dans ce cas. Je peux entrer ? »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et il entre en me bousculant un peu. Je le regarde s'asseoir dans mon canapé et mettre ses pieds sur la table basse. Je m'approche de lui après avoir refermé la porte et je lui descends les pieds de la table. Il me regarde un peu surpris et je retourne dans la cuisine. Je continue de faire mon déjeuner, à savoir une quiche lorraine. J'aime la cuisine française.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas commencé ! »

Je me retourne vers mon invité surprise avec gravité et je repose mon regard dur mon plat le cœur lourd (ta phrase n'est pas très claire, là. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il manque une virgule, mais je te laisse gérer ça comme tu veux). Non je n'ai pas commencé et je ne commencerai pas. Cette année j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me faire du mal. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et cette fois c'est Masque de mort qui entre sans y être invité et qui débarque dans ma cuisine en trombe.

- « Oh non ! Tu vas arrêter ce que tu fabriques ! Aujourd'hui on sort tous les deux déjeuner au restaurant. Shura est bien trop occupé à draguer Mû pour qu'on puisse l'emmener. Allez en route mauvaise troupe ! »

Je l'ignore royalement et je mets mon plat dans le four. Je daigne enfin enlever mon tablier bleu clair orné de petits poissons que je range dans son placard et je détache mes cheveux avant de passer devant mes deux squatteurs sans leur adresser un regard pour aller m'asseoir dans le canapé et prendre un livre en attendant que ma quiche cuise.

- « Hey la poiscaille… » souffle mon Cancer en s'asseyant près de moi avec douceur. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est Milo, il t'a embêté ? »

- « HEY ! je n'y suis pour rien moi ! J'étais gentiment passé pour prendre le cadeau qu'il offre à Camus tous les ans parce qu'il n'était pas venu me le… »

- « Arrête ton char Milo je sais très bien que les cadeaux d'Aphrodite n'ont jamais atteint leur destinataire. Ne me prends pas pour un con, je sais que tu ne les lui donne pas. »

Milo semble piqué par les paroles de Masque de mort mais avant qu'il ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit je me lève et je dis d'une voix forte que cette année je n'offrirai rien à Camus, que je n'accepterai aucune sortie ni aucun présent et je leur ordonne de sortir de chez moi. Milo me regarde, étonné mais sort sans un mot, Masque de mort lui, reste près de moi et attend patiemment que je me calme. Je lui indique la sortie en la pointant du doigt et j'attends, le bras tendu , qu'il s'en aille. Il finit par sortir et dès que la porte se ferme je m'écroule dans le canapé. Je pleure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé a pleurer mais quand je me rappelle que ma quiche est dans le four c'est trop tard…. Tout est brûlé. Je me sens encore plus anéanti et je vais voir s'il ne me reste pas un peu de chocolat au lait dans un de mes tiroirs. Je trouve facilement. Comme je ne m'en suis pas servi j'en ai un paquet. Je prends quatre plaquettes et je les emmène avec moi dans ma chambre pour les grignoter petit à petit.

Mes larmes mouillent peu à peu l'oreiller que je sers entre mes bras. Je m'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je pleure de plus en plus, mon cœur me serre affreusement. Camus, comment peux-tu être insensible au point de ne pas venir me voir pour me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, plutôt que de me laisser espérer tous les ans que tu répondras positivement à mes sentiments ? Je t'en supplie, ne garde pas ce silence oppressant pour toujours, dis-moi clairement que tu ne m'aimes pas, que je puisse tourner une page noyée de larmes.

Peut être qu'en voyant que cette année il n'y a rien tu te diras que je suis pitoyable d'avoir insisté si longtemps, peut être seras-tu soulagé de ne plus avoir à subir mes avances si discrètes soient-elles. Car, entre nous, Camus, je ne fais jamais d'avances autres que mes chocolats de la saint valentin. Je ne te harcèle pas en te répétant sans cesse à quel point je t'aime comme le fait Milo. Tu te plains tellement de son insistance, te plains-tu de la mienne ? As-tu à te plaindre de la mienne ? Si c'est le cas je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'oppresser comme tu m'écrases de ton silence.

Je finis par sécher mes larmes, j'empoigne mon cahier vert et je quitte mon temple en direction de la falaise. Je m'assois tout au bord et j'ouvre mon livret sur mes genoux, le mots me manquent pour exprimer ce que je ressens mais comme tous les ans je vais essayer de retranscrire ce que porte mon cœur. Je prends mon stylo à plume et je trace ce qui sera le titre.

**« La douceur des matins bleus »**

Un titre , seul sur une page ne veut rien dire, il faut que je trouve des phrases pour lui permettre de s'exprimer

_Irise tes prunelles  
D'éclats d'or merveilleux  
Qui les rendent encore plus belles_

Ce n'est pas si mal pour un début, j'ai fais mieux déjà mais je ne suis pas Hugo, je ne suis pas Verlaine… c'est bien aussi ça… mais je dois trouver des rimes.

_**Je ne suis pas Hugo**_

Irise tes prunelles  
D'éclats d'or merveilleux  
Qui les rendent encore plus belles 

Je crois que je n'ai pas compté les pieds de mes vers. Tant pis je me passerai des alexandrins pour cette fois.. de quoi lui parler maintenant ? Je ferme les yeux et je sens mon cœur battre, il veut s'échapper de ma poitrine comme pour monter au ciel… Le ciel !

_Le miracle a toujours lieu  
Qui irrigue d'étincelles  
Et fait chavirer tes yeux  
Où se mire le bleu du ciel_

Maintenant que j'ai parlé du ciel et de ses yeux je peux répéter mon petit couplet.

_**Je ne suis pas Hugo,  
Pour t'écrire de grands mots.**_

Et mes sentiments alors ? Quand est-ce que je les case ? Bah maintenant tiens, si j'arrivais à mettre le doigt sur les bons mots…

_Nous sommes alors les plus heureux  
Rois d'un monde irréel  
Où l' 'avenir se conjugue à deux  
Et rime avec éternel_

Je continue sur l'amour tant qu'à faire… Et puis il est parti en Sibérie donc on va parler du froid aussi… mais je ne peux pas parler de quelque chose de si rude… à moins que…

_**Je ne suis pas Hugo,  
pour t'écrire de grands mots.  
Je ne suis pas Verlaine,**_

_La tendresse des coins du feu  
Quand dehors tout gèle  
Et que tu t 'endors un peu  
Alors que nos doigts s 'emmêlent_

Allez comme tous les ans un petit couplet religieux, je sais qu'il est chrétien.

_**Je ne suis pas Hugo,  
Pour t'écrire de grands mots.  
Je ne suis pas Verlaine,  
Pour t'écrire des poèmes.**_

_Sont des moments si fabuleux  
Des heures de pure merveille  
Que j 'en remercie mon Dieu  
Et tous les anges du ciel._

_**Je ne suis pas Hugo,  
Je ne suis pas verlaine.**_

_Matins bleus ou coins du feu  
Ont chassé toutes mes souffrances  
Car mon rêve de vivre à deux  
A mis fin à mon errance_

_**Etre moi-même  
Suffit pour te dire « je t'aime » **_

_Tu es si essentiel  
Que mes jours sont bien trop courts  
La plus belle étoile de mon ciel  
Qui a pour nom " Amour ".  
_

J'hésite à signer… mais en même temps tous les autres portent mon nom et il est aussi écrit en gros sur mon cahier… c'est idiot. Je calligraphie mon prénom en bas de la page et le sien en haut . Il ne le lira jamais. A cette pensée mon cœur me semble tomber plusieurs milliers de mètres plus bas que mon corps qui reste strictement immobile. Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues et viennent maculer la page de quelques petites taches sombres. Je froisse la feuille dans un accès de colère et je la jette du haut de la falaise.

Je serre mon cahier contre ma poitrine et le désespoir m'envahit. Je veux qu'il revienne, je m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour lui cette année. Je me lève alors et je rejoins mon temple où je commence à cuisiner. Cette année ce sera différent. J'irai lui porter moi-même en Sibérie s'il le faut. Je fais fondre mon chocolat noir, puis le blanc, puis le chocolat au lait dans trois casseroles différentes. Je sors mes moules, les cœurs, les alliances entrelacées, les roses, les lettres. Je sors aussi mes rubans de toutes les couleurs. Entre deux recherches dans un tiroir je remue le chocolat dans le bain-marie. Je sors d'un placard un grand plat en forme d'ovale que je beurre délicatement et avec le plus grand soin. J'attrape les plaquettes en plastique qui vont me permettre de séparer les différents types de chocolats et je les positionne dans mon plat de façon à ce que je puisse mettre une rangée de chocolat noir entre deux de chocolat au lait. Une fois que les préparatifs sont faits, je verse la moitié mes deux premières casseroles de chocolats dans mon plat et je met ce dernier dans mon four pour faire durcir le tout. (LuinilAzurétoile: faire durcir du chocolat au four, t'es sûre ? ; Camus: pfff c'est des fours a cosmos ça à le pouvoir de faire durcir le chocolat et puis c'est tout)

Vient alors la galère des petites décorations en chocolat blanc… Il me faut près d'une heure pour remplir tous les moules de ce qu'il reste de chocolat de mes trois casseroles. Il me reste du chocolat blanc, j'ai bien calculé mes doses. Je ressors mon plat qui a largement fini de cuire. J'enlève les plaques de plastique, ce qui fait qu'il reste de petites lamelles de vide entre chaque part. J'y fait couler le reste de chocolat blanc et je mets les décorations à cuire sur la plaque du dessous.

Voilà ! Tout est au four, ce sera prêt dans un quart d'heure environ. J'ai le temps d'aller me laver les mains et le reste. Je file prendre une douche rapide et je vais démouler mes décorations, je les dispose sur mon chef d'œuvre avant de le mettre au frigo. Je vais me coucher, je n'en peux plus.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Je sens un cosmos dans mon temple, à tous les coups c'est Masque de mort qui est là avec son habituel et stupide bouquet de fleurs et ses chocolats de la boutiques la plus réputée d'Athènes. Il ne sait rien faire par lui- même… bon je me lève et je m'habille, je vais à la cuisine sans passer par le salon et je sors mon « gâteau » du frigo… il est vraiment beau, mais je sais bien que j'ai peu de chance de pouvoir jamais l'offrir à Camus. Je soupire. Je le prends avec moi lorsque je passe au salon, j'ai l'habitude de lui montrer ce que j'avais offert au chevalier des glaces quand mon cadeau me revenait, et en général, c'est lui qui en profite.

Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Masque de mort qui est assis tranquillement dans mon salon. Je sens mon cœur bondir de joie quand je l'aperçois, endormit sur un fauteuil, une couverture habituellement pliée sur le canapé, sur les genoux et la tête tombante appuyée sur le dossier de son trône. Je pose mon plat sur la table basse et je m'approche de lui, je prends sa main pour y frotter tendrement ma joue lorsque je sens quelque chose dans sa main, du papier. Je déplie la feuille et je décrypte avec peine les premiers mots

_« Je ne suis pas Hugo, »_

Mon poème.. non il n'a tout de même pas lu ça ! Il entrouvre les yeux et il me regarde avec un sourire tendre que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

- « J'ai l'habitude de défaire les sacs de Milo quand il arrive en Sibérie, j'ai toujours trouvé le cadeau que tu lui faisais, excuse-moi de n'avoir pas compris plutôt… »

- « N'en dis pas plus… »

- « Mais cette année il n'y a rien…. »

- « Bien sûr que si. Tiens regarde. »

Je lui mets mon cadeau sur les genoux, s'il en mange cela voudra dire qu'il accepte mes faveurs et m'offre les siennes, je le regarde avec anxiété alors qu'il lit à voix haute le texte en blanc sur noir et en français : « avec tout mon amour ». Il décroche les deux petites alliances entrelacées et les mange avec un sourire gourmand. Il a encore un peu de chocolat sur le coin de la lèvre, j'approche mon visage du sien, il ferme les yeux. Je lèche doucement le chocolat rebelle qui s'est échappé et je l'embrasse. Je crois que mon cœur se met à fondre alors qu'il murmure : « Glad helig valentin min älska. »1

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

1 Joyeux Saint Valentin mon ange (c'est du Suédois hein)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ?


End file.
